The present application generally relates to field programmable devices and, more particularly, to enabling a field programmable device on demand.
Special purpose processing units are gaining popularity due to their high performance. In some situations, hardware manufacturers have begun adding field-programmable device-based special purpose processing units to computing systems to improve performance and cost to run a special workload. A field-programmable device (FPD) such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), a programmable read-only memory (PROM), or a programmable logic device (PLD) provides more flexible compared to traditional integrated circuit manufacturing by allowing updating of functionality after shipping the computing system (i.e., while the computing system is in the field). The update of functionality of an FPD is currently limited to firmware upgrades, service related tasks, or a human decision to re-purpose an FPD.